Tsumugi's Boyfriend
by Aleunaf Acsis
Summary: Hai! Ini cerita tentang Tsumugi Kotobuki yang akan memiliki pacar. Siapa yang bisa menyangka? Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh. Agak tidak nyambung dengan cerita aslinya. Personil lain di K-ON kemungkinan akan jarang muncul. MAAF YA...
1. Study In Japan

Hai! Saya Aleunaf muncul kembali. Kali ini saya buat fanfic K-ON. Sebenernya saya bikin fanfic ini karena dipaksa kakak lho! *digampar*

Oke deh..

Kita mulai saja ya!

**Tsumugi's Boyfriend?**

**Disclaimer : K-ON pastinya bukan bikinan saya…**

Chapter 1

**Study in Japan**

"Rima! Cepat turun! 1 jam lagi pesawat berangkat!"

"Iya Leunaf! Sebentar lagi!"

"Hei! Bisakah kau memanggilku kakak untuk sekali saja?"

"HAH? Aku tidak dengar! Fyuh, baik aku siap. Ayo berangkat!"

"UKH! Kenapa aku harus memiliki adik sepertimu. Sudah jelek, tidak berbakat, gendut pulak!"

"Hei Leu…"

"Ya?"

"Pernah jatoh ke jurang?"

"Huh?"

-o0o-

**Leunaf's POV**

Namaku Leunaf, aku harus cepat ke bandara karena aku dikirim ke Jepang untuk menjalani sudi disana. Yah, yang tidak mengenakkan adalah aku pergi bersama adikku yang cerewet dan makannya banyak, aku bisa bangkrut. Aku akan menempati tingkat SMA dan adikku akan menempati tingkat SMP. Fyuh, ini akan semakin sulit. Tapi, aku pasti bisa…mendapatkan cewek…eh, maksudku mendapatkan ilmu yang sangat bermanfaat di sana.

Sesampainya aku dan adikku di bandara, kami berpamitan dengan ayah dan ibu kami. Aku sangat sedih karena berpisah dengan kedua orang tuaku, tapi yang paling sedih adalah adikku. Dia sampai menangis, yah…dia memang anak yang cengeng.

Yah…setelah berpamitan. Kini saatnya berangkat.

Di dalam pesawat Rima tidak berhenti menangis. Kupingku sudah mau copot mendengar isakkannya.

"Hei! Bisakkah kau diam!"

"Huwaaa. Aku gak mau pisah sama mama papa!"

"Huh! Kayaknya kemarin kau bilang ingin mencari cowok disana."

"Ah! Benar sekali! Kau memang jenius Leu!"

"Dari dulu."

-o0o- 

**-Malam hari-**

Hoah!

Aku sudah bisa melihat daratan. Hei! Aku sudah sampai di Jepang. Aku tidak menyangka, akhirnya aku bisa melihat cew…eh, berbagai budaya disini.

Kami menempati kos-kosan yang sudah dipesankan oleh ayah dan ibu. Aku langsung tidur sampai besok pagi.

**-Pagi hari-**

Pagi yang sangat cerah. Ini dia saatnya aku masuk ke sekolah yang baru. Sedikit deg-degan. Tapi, lanjutlah. Kan demi mendapatkan cew…ehem, ilmu yang bermanfaat.

Aku sudah rapi tapi…

"Woi Rima! BANGUN! Sudah telat!"

"Huh? Ada apa ya?"

"Hei Rima, cowok-cowok sudah menunggumu di sekolah yang baru. Mereka anak band lho!"

WUUUUSSSSSHHHH!

Yah, begitulah adikku. Sangat bodoh, dengar kata cowok aja langsung bersemangat. Yang lebih bodoh lagi bagaimana aku tahu cowok-cowok anak band disana sedang menunggunya, lagipula mana ada yang mau sama cewek gembul kayak dia.

"Ayo Leu! Aku sudah siap! Ayo berangkat!"

"Ya ya."

"Hei Leu."

"Apa?"

"Seragam ini bagus juga ya."

"Ya, tapi mana cocok dipake sama cewek gembul kayak kamu?"

"Hmph! Kita lomba, siapa yang bisa dapet pacar duluan harus traktir makan burger ukuran jumbo!"

"Ayo Rakus!"

**Author's POV**

Sesampainya Leunaf di sekolah barunya, dia ditakuti oleh semua anak-anak di kelasnya. Karena Leunaf agak pendiam dan mukanya seperti ngajak ribut. Tapi, ada satu murid cowok yang berani mendekatinya.

"Hai Reunaf, namaku Akira. Mohon kerjasamanya." 

Leunaf disapa oleh Akira malah diam saja. Akira belum menyerah untuk dapat mendekati Leunaf. Kebetulan Akira melihat ada CD band Progassive metal yang bernama Dream Theater.

"AH! Dream Theater! Kau suka juga ya?"

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah…tidak-tidak…hm…kau memegang alat musik apa?"

Dengan sok taunya Akira langsung bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku pegang bass."

"AH! John Myung! Haha! Aku pegang lead gitar. John Petrucci. Haha!"

"Wow! Bagus-bagus. Kita bisa membuat band."

"Itu yang baru mau kukatakan."

Akhirnya setelah berkata seperti itu Leunaf dan Akira menjadi teman, dan mereka juga menjadi teman satu band.

**-Pulang Sekolah-**

"Hei Reunaf! Mau liat pertunjukan band di Sakuragaoka gak? Anggota bandnya 5 orang, cewek semua lho!"

"Hmm…sebenarnya aku mau. Tapi nanti adikku sendirian bagaimana?"

"Acaranya besok siang. Waktunya kira-kira sepulang sekolah kita. Adikmu kelas berapa?"

"SMP."

"Wah, kau ajak saja adikmu melihat band ini. Kalau dia tidak suka melihat band suruh saja dia melihat yang lainnya. Beres kan?"

"Baiklah. Nanti akan kubilang ke adikku."

-o0o-

**-Di Ru****mah Leunaf, saat Makan Malam-**

"Hei Rima! Mau tidak ikut aku ke Sakuragaoka untuk melihat pertunjukan band? Aku dapat kabar kalau gitarisnya ganteng lho!"

TSING!

Dengan mengacungkan jempolnya Rima berkata, "Tentu saja Leu!"

"Pfft! Dasar!"

"Apa Leu?"

"Ah, tidak. Eh, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini? Menyenangkan?"

"Masih biasa saja. Aku belum menemukan pesonil yang cocok. Jarang ada yang suka Dream Theater sih."

"Sabar raja, nanti juga ketemu yang suka. Tadi aku sudah ketemu satu, dia itu gitaris. Mungkin kamu akan mempunyai saingan."

"Oh tidak."

**-Esok pagi-**

Akira yang sedang semangat menghampiri Leunaf untuk menanyakan soal acara pertunjukan di Sakuragaoka

"Hai Reu! Bagaimana? Adikmu bisa?"

"Tentu saja!" 

"Baiklah! Kita akan berangkat nanti siang. Eh Reu. Ngomong-ngomong, adikmu itu cantik tidak?"

"Bah! Kalau kau melihatnya dunia serasa penuh dan sesak."

"Adikmu gendut?"

"Ya."

**-Saat acara pertunjukan band-**

"Hei Reu! Dimana adikmu? Katanya mau ikut band sudah mulai tuh!"

"Dia sudah melihat semua personilnya dan akhirnya pergi ke tempat lain."

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Aku berbohong kepadanya kalau ada gitaris yang sangat ganteng, biar dia mau ikut. Tapi, jadi gini deh."

"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakanlah adikmu. Kita liat saja pertunjukan bandnya."

"Fuh. Oke."

**-Selesai pertunjukan Band-**

"Fyuh! Bagus juga permainannya. Aku paling suka bassistnya. Cantik dan imut sekali."

"Haha! Kalau aku sih..suka keybordistnya. Siapa namanya?"

"Oh, itu Tsumugi Kotobuki."

"Hmm…."

-o0o-

Bersambung…

Fyuh…

Segini dulu ya. Gaje? Maaaaaap! Ini tuntutan kakak saya!

Kalau dikit maap juga ya. Ini masih prolog nanti bagian selanjutnya saya bikin panjang deh…

Review ya!

Terimakasih banyak!


	2. Meeting

Hai! Saya kembali lagi!

*melayang*

Yak! Saya akan lanjutkan fanfic K-ON ini.

Kita mulai saja ya!

**Tsumugi's Boyfriend?**

**Disclaimer : K-ON pastinya bukan bikinan saya…**

Chapter 2

**Meeting**

**-Selesai pertunjukan Band-**

"Fyuh! Bagus juga permainannya. Aku paling suka bassistnya. Cantik dan imut sekali."

"Haha! Kalau aku sih..suka keybordistnya. Siapa namanya?"

"Oh, itu Tsumugi Kotobuki."

"Hmm…."

-o0o-

-Pagi Hari di dalam Kelas-

"Hei Reu!"

"Huh?"

"Bagaimana kemarin? Bagus kan?"

"Ya, bagus banget."

"Haha! Sudah kubilang. Hei, nanti pulang sekolah kita makan dulu yok."

"Dimana?"

"Di restoran hamburger."

"Oke.."

Karena Akira mengajak Leunaf ke restoran hamburger. Rima jadi diajak kesana juga.

"Hei Reu! Katanya kita mau ke restoran hamburger ya?"

"Iya iya...sabar dulu rakus! Eh, Akira kenalkan ini adikku Rima."

"Hai Rima."

"Oh, Hai!"

BLETAK!

"Eh, Rima! Yang sopan dong." Leunaf berbisik memarahi Rima.

"Eh, iya iya. Perkenalkan namaku Rima, mohon kerjasamanya untuk menjaga kakakku yang payah ini." PLAK! Rimapun akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk, walupun akhirnya kena pukul Leunaf lagi.

"Haha! Biasa saja kali. Haha! Ayo kita masuk!"

"Eheheh. Iya iya. Psst. Hei Reu!"

"Hmm?"

"Itu yang kau bilang gitaris ganteng bukan? Dia itu gitaris kan?"

"Iya. Tapi dia mana mau sama kamu yang bulet ini?"

"HUH! Liat saja nanti!"

Akira yang merasa terusik langsung bertanya, "Hei, kalian berdua bisik-bisik tentang apa?"

Rima kaget dan sambil sedikit tersipu dia membalas, "Ah, tidak. Tidak ada."

Mereka bertigapun masuk dan langsung duduk di tempat yang cukup (ngerti kan maksud saya? "yang cukup"). Leunaf memesan hamburger untuk porsi berlima sedangkan Rima dan Akira duduk menunggu.

Akira dan Rima terdiam sesaat. Lalu Rima membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi, kamu itu gitaris ya?"

"Ah, iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku juga gitaris lho!"

"Wah! Bagus dong!"

...

Hening lagi...

"Eh, Rima."

"Ya?"

"Menurutku kau tidak terlalu gendut. Mungkin hanya kaki dan lenganmu saja yang agak besar. Tapi, sisanya biasa saja. Kau tidak seperti yang dideskripsikan Reunaf."

"Ah! Kau rupanya pintar menjilat ya?"

"Tidak, aku berkata benar. Reu bilang kalau kamu besar sekali sampai dunia penuh sesak kalau melihatmu."

"HAH? Leu bilang begitu? Liat aja nanti Leu..."

Akira yang melihat reaksi Rima jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah membocorkan kata-kata kakaknya.

Nah, mari kita beralih ke Leunaf yang sedang mengantri untuk memesan.

Setelah mengantri cukup lama, akhirnya tiba saatnya dia untuk memesan.

"Um...permisi. Saya pesan 5 cheese burger dan 3 coca-cola dingin."

"Baik."

Saat Leunaf memesan dia melihat ke arah kasir yang melayaninya.

"Hmm..sepertinya aku pernah lihat, tapi dimana ya?"

"Ini, 5 cheese burger dan 3 coca-cola dingin. Selamat menikmati!"

"Hei, permisi. Apa kau Tsumugi Kotobuki."

"Huh? Iya. Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Aku melihat konsermu kemarin. Kau sangat hebat.", Sebenarnya maksud Leunaf adalah sangat cantik, tapi dia tidak berani bilang.

"Wah, terimakasih."

"Umm...namaku Leunaf. Salam kenal", tanpa basa-basi Leunaf yang sudah tertarik dari awal dengan Tsumugi langsung memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah, Reunaf...umm...maaf ya aku harus kembali bekerja nanti aku dimarahi manager disini."

"Ah, iya tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih, ini uangnya."

"Ah, iya..."

Setelah berhasil memesan dan menerima makanan serta minuman yang diinginkan Leunaf kembali ke tempat duduk sambil tersipu-sipu. Rima yang curiga dengan tingkah kakaknya langsung bertanya dengan semena-mena.

"Hei Reu! Baru berkenalan dengan cewek?"

DOOONK!

Tebakan Rima tepat sekali. Wajah Leunaf langsung memerah. Akira tidak mau kalah, dia juga ikut bertanya.

"Siapa itu yang kau aja berkenalan?"

"Umm...Tsumugi Kotobuki."

"HAAAAH?"

CROOOT!

Rima yang sedang asik minum coca-cola memuncratkan minumannya karena dikagetkan oleh Akira.

"Ya, si Tsumugi. Ternyata dia kasir disini."

"Hei, tunggu dulu. Setahuku dia itu orang kaya. Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin dia mencoba untuk mandiri."

"Ya, mungkin."

"Hei, Reu. Kenalkan aku juga dong dengan dia."

Rima yang sedang asik makan hamburger merasa terusik dan tanpa pikir panjang dia berkata.

"Tidak! Akira sudah menjadi milikku!"

"Huh?"

"HAH?"

BLUSH!

-Di kos kosan-

"Leu! Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah keceplosan! Sekarang dia membenciku!"

"Itu urusanmu, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku sudah berkenalan dengan Tsumugi. Sekarang dia mengenalku. Besok aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi."

"LEU! ARGH! Eh, tunggu dulu. Kau punya nomor hape Akira?"

"Tentu saja. Kau mau?"

"Iya, aku mau minta maaf."

"Hah! Tunggu sampai aku dapat nomor hape Tsumugi baru kamu kukasih!"

"AKHHH!"

-o0o-

-Pagi di Kelas-

"Hei Reu! Hari ini mau pergi main bola?"

"Hmm...tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan."

"Menjaga adik?"

"Emm.. ya...biasa...", Leunaf berusaha berbohong pada Akira. Padahal sebenarnya dia mau berusaha pergi dengan Tsumugi.

"Ehem...begini Reu. Aku...Ah, sudahlah. Kalau tidak bisa tidak apa-apa."

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ehm...begini. Bilang ke adikmu, dia tidak usah minta maaf."

"Minta maaf?"

"Ya, soal yang kemarin."

"Wah! Kau bisa tahu kalau Rima mau minta maaf kepadamu?"

"Ah, benarkah? Padahal ini Cuma feelingku saja."

"Semalam dia minta nomor hape kamu. Terus nggak kukasih."

"Bagus! Aku akan memberikannya sendiri."

"Eh, Akira. Maksuddmu?"

WUUUSHH!

Pulang sekolah. Leunaf langsung pergi menuju ke restroan hamburger tempat dimana Tsumugi Kotobuki berada. Sedangkan Akira membatalkan janjinya bermain bola bersama teman-temannya dan mengejar Leunaf.

"REU! Hah hah hah..."

"Apaan sih? Buru-buru amat. Sampe lari-lari gitu?"

"Bilang ke adikmu pergilah ke taman siang ini."

"Taman yang mana?"

"Taman di depan toko es krim."

"Oh, baiklah."

"Terimakasih REU!"

WUUSSSH!

"Hei Akira! Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting aku harus mendapatkan hati...tunggu dulu, nomornya saja belum dapat. Tunggu aku Tsumugi."

-Di Restoran Hamburger-

"Ehem...permisi Tsumugi. Aku mau pesan beef burger 2. Dan ini..."

TUK TUK

Leunaf mengetuk kertas kecil yang ditaruhnya di dekat tangan Tsumugi.

"Umm...apa ini?"

"Ehm...ini nomor hapeku. Tolong simpan ya. Dan..aku juga minta nomormu."

"Ah ya! Nanti aku SMS kalau aku sudah selesai bekerja."

"Ah, terimakasih ya..."

"Ya...sama-sama. Ini Beef Burgernya. Terimakasih sudah mau membeli."

"Ya."

-o0o-

**Tsumugi's POV**

Fuuh...

Capeknya bekerja.

SREK...

Ah, kertas yang diberikan laki-laki tadi. Siapa namanya...

Ah! REUNAF!

Hmm...ini nomornya. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba memberikan nomornya dan memonta nomorku. Oh, mungkin dia mau berteman. Lumayan lah. Aku mendapatkan teman baru. Tapi, yang ini dari sekolah mana ya? Aku jarang melihatnya.

Hmm...aku simpan nomornya dan SMS dia.

_Hai Reunaf! Ini aku Tsumugi. Terimakasih ya sudah mau jadi temanku!_

Tidak sampai 1 menit aku sudah mendapatkan balasan dari Reunaf.

_Hai! Ehem..besok siang...apakah kau mau ikut aku ke taman?_

BLUSH~

Huah! Aku malu sekali. Baru kali ini aku mendapatkan ajakan seorang cowok untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Aku sangat beruntung!

Aku akan pergi memberitahukan teman-temanku...Eh, tunggu dulu. Kalau aku beri tahu mereka, mereka bisa iri dan membenciku. Sebaiknya aku simpan dulu untuk sementara waktu.

_Baiklah Reunaf, aku akan ikut kamu ke taman. _

**Leunaf's POV**

YIIIIIIIHHHHHAAAA~!

Tsumugi mau kuajak pergi ke taman!

Aku sangat beruntung! Hm, mungkin aku harus memberitahukan Rima dan Akira soal kebahagianku ini...Tunggu dulu. Kalau aku beri tahu mereka nanti mereka bisa iri dan memarahiku habis-habisan apalagi Rima, dia mungkin tidak akan membuatkan makan malam untukku lagi. Bisa gawat. Sebaiknya kusimpan saja untuk beberapa saat.

-Esok Harinya-

YES! Hari ini adalah saat-saat terpenting dimana aku akan jalan-jalan bersama TSUMUGI!

YIIIIIIII...

"Leu!"

UKH! Baru mau meneriakan sorak sorai datang suara bola meriam.

"Leu! Kulihat dari kemarin kau senang sekali. Ada apa?"

Oh, tidak! Rima sudah mencurigaiku. Aku harus cari alasan.

"Nilai matematikaku dapat 100!"

"Ah, masa? Coba kulihat hasilnya!"

Oh, tidak! Alibiku tidak mempan.

"Ehm…dimana ya? Sepertinya hilang...Ah! aku sudah terlambat! Aku pergi dulu ya Rima! Jangan lupa kunci pintu ya!"

BRAKKK!

"Hei! Tunggu dul...AKH! LEUUU!"

Ah, senangnya. Aku jadi tidak sabar menanti pulang sekolah. Agar aku bisa berjalan-jalan dengan Tsumugi~

Lalalala...Eh, itu bukannya...AH! Tsumugi! Aduh! Aku malu sekali. Tidak, ini saatnya aku memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya.

"Hai Tsumugi!"

"Ah! Reunaf ya?"

"Iya.."

"Wah! Senang ya bisa bertemu disini..."

Dia senang..dia senang...dia senang...

"..."

"..."

"Umm...Tsumugi, aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya...Sampai jumpa nanti siang!"

"Um..Baik! sampai jumpa!"

Senang...senang...SENANG!

**Author's POV**

"HUH! Dasar Leu! Beraninya berbohong di depanku. Akan kubalas nanti..."

-o0o-

-Pulang sekolah-

"Fuuh...ini saatnya aku menjalani hari senang!"

Saking senangnya memikirkan tentang dia dan Tsumugi Leunaf sampai senyum-senyum sendiri.

PLOK!

Akira menepuk punggung Leunaf.

"Hai Reu! Mau main bola?"

"Uh, aku sedang sibuk….umm, aku harus menjaga Rima yang sedang sakit."

"Oh, begitu ya? Ok, minggu depan kau harus bisa main ya!"

"OK!"

Leunaf meluncurkan lagi alibinya yang kedua, dan kali ini kepada temannya. Sebenarnya Leunaf merasa sangat bersalah dengan alibinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi...

-Di taman-

1 menit...

2 menit...

"Hei Tsumugi! Maaf aku datang terlambat!"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa..aku juga baru datang.."

"..."

"..."

"Hei Tsumugi."

"Ya?"

"Mau kuajak melihat pemandangan yang indah?"

"Boleh...dimana?"

"Ayo ikut!"

Tanpa basa-basi Leunaf menarik tangan Tsumugi dan membawanya sampai ke atas gedung perkantoran di dekat taman tempat Tsumugi menunggu.

"Umm...Reunaf. Kupikir kita hanya akan berjalan-jalan di taman. Tapi kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat ini?"

"Ini lebih asik! Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu yang indah. Ayo!"

Leunaf kembali menarik tangan Tsumugi. Sekarang mereka berada di pinggir gedung. Mereka berdua melihat langit biru yang sangat carah. Burung-burung yang beterbangan menambah keindahan panorama alam itu. Tak beberapa lama, Leunaf mengeluarkan kotak yang berisi sebuah kalung yang berbentuk burung merpati. Leunaf sudah memakai satu. Tinggal yang satunya lagi mau ia pasangkan ke leher Tsumugi.

1

2

3

Hyuung~

"KYAAA!"

Tiba-tiba keseimbangan Tsumugi tak terkendali. Ia terjatuh, kalung yang baru mau dipakaikan oleh Leunaf akhienya hancur dan ikut jatuh...

PRAK!

Kalung berbentuk merpati itu jatuh ke tanah...

-o0o-

Bersambung...

Hehe...

Bagaimana?

Penasaran kisah selanjutnya? *plak*

Maaf ya kalau hancur.

Review dinanti lho!

Terimakasih banyak!

d=w=b


	3. Rejection

Hai Hai HAIII! *lebai*

Kembali lagi nih…

Maap ya kalo nungguny lama, maklum sibuk... *gampar*

Yah, daripada nunggu lama mendingan langsung deh...

**Tsumugi's Boyfriend?**

**Disclaimer : K-ON pastinya bukan bikinan saya…**

Chapter 3

**Rejection**

1

2

3

Hyuung~

"KYAAA!"

Tiba-tiba keseimbangan Tsumugi tak terkendali. Ia terjatuh, kalung yang baru mau dipakaikan oleh Leunaf akhirnya hancur dan ikut jatuh...

PRAK!

Kalung berbentuk merpati itu jatuh ke tanah...

BRUK!

Tak disangka Tsumugipun ikut jatuh ke tanah. Leunaf tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dia sangat takut. Akhirnya, dia memtuskan untuk lari meninggalkan Tsumugi dan tidak bertanggung jawab sama sekali.

-o0o-

"Oi Leu! Kenapa sih dari tadi diem aja? Makanan bikinanku gak enak ya? Udah lah daripada kelaperan mendingan makan aja. Udah capek-capek aku bikinin."

"..."

"OOOIIIII LEUUUU! Kenapa sihhh?"

Walaupun Rima sudah bertanya ribuan kalipun, Leunaf tidak akan menjawabnya. Dia sudah membuat kesalahan besar, sekaligus dosa yang sangat sangat berat.

Dia sudah tidak bertanggung jawab meninggalkan Tsumugi yang sudah terjatuh dari gedung. Leunaf memang sangat takut untuk bertanggung jawab. Dia takut dituduh oleh orang-orang bahwa dia telah membuat Tsumugi terjatuh.

Rima semakin penasaran dengan keterdiaman Leunaf yang berangsung cukup lama itu, "Hei Leu. Sudah, ceritakan saja apa ditolak cewek? Wajar. Kau ditampar cewek? Wajar. Atau kau gagal berciuman? Itu wajar juga. Hmm, sepertinya tidak ada masalah lain..."

"..."

"Ayolah Leu, cerita saja." 

Setelah beberapa lama diam, akhirnya Leunaf berani berbicara juga, "Aku sudah membuat Tsumugi terluka."

Raut wajah Rima berubah seketika itu juga, "APUAAA? Ha..haha...kau pasti bercanda Leu..."

"Fuuuh...aku...TENTU SAJA BERCANDA! HAHAH!"

Raut wajah Rima kembali normal, "Ah, sudah kuduga. Mana pernah kau serius. HUAHHAHAHHAH!"

Leunaf berbohong kepada adiknya. Memang sih dia tidak membunuh Tsumugi, tapi dia takut untuk bertanggung jawab. Itu adalah suatu kesalahan yang sangat besar. Apalagi Tsumugi adalah cewek impiannya. Tapi, dia meninggalkannya.

Untuk menghilangkan perasaan takutnya, Leunaf pura-pura membantu semua kegiatan Rima. Mulai dari mencuci baju, mencuci piring, menyapu, membereskan perabotan dan masih banyak lagi.

Rimapun mulai curiga dengan tingkah Leunaf yang makin hari makin aneh, "Hei Leu. Kau kesambet apa lagi nih? Tumben-tumbenan membantuku. Pasti lagi seneng karena abis nge-date ya? Atau abis ciuman? Atau karna dapet nilai 100? Eh, tunggu dulu. Kayaknya yang satu itu tidak mungkin."

"Ah, sudahlah! Diam saja! Kau tidak suka kubantu?"

"Hehe, jangan marah lah Leu. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Hei-hei. Bagaimana kalau liburan minggu ini kita berempat pergi ke bioskop bersama-sama?"

"Berempat? Siapa saja?"

"Kau, aku, Akira, dan Tsumugi..."

Leunaf agak tersentak. Tapi dia tidak mau Rima tahu soal kejadian sebenarnya. Leunaf diam sebentar lalu berkata dengan agak terbata-bata, "A..a..a...baiklah, aku akan ikut. Aku akan coba tanya Tsumugi dulu. Biasanya dia kan kalau liburan pergi bersama keluarganya."

Lagi-lagi Leunaf beralibi.

"Ah, baiklah Leunaf. Tapi, kau harus datang. Karena semua dana bersumber darimu. HAHA!"

"...Tentu saja..."

-o0o-

-Saat Liburan-

Leunaf bangun dengan hati yang tidak tenang. Dia takut Tsumugi tidak mau menerima ajakan liburan bersamanya.

"Oi! Leu! Aku sudah mandi lho! Ayo cepat!"

"Baik! Tunggu aku!"

Leunafpun akhirnya terpaksa mandi dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke bioskop. Leunaf turun dengan wajah yang pucat, otomatis Rimapun curiga, "Hei Leu, kau kenapa? Apakah kau sudah mengajak Tsumugi?"

DEG!

"...Hmm, kemarin aku sudah coba menghubunginya. Tapi tidak diankat-angkat. Mungkin dia sedang berlibur bersama keluarganya."

"Yaaah...sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin datang ke rumahnya. Kudengar dia orang kaya, makanya aku ingin bermain...nyuu..."

Wajah Leunafpun semakin pucat. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Leunaf mengeluarkan kata-kata yang semakin membuat dirinya terpuruk, "Kau boleh ke rumahnya...ups!"

"Aaaa...yang benar?bukannya tadi kau bilang dia sedang berlibur bersama keluarganya...?"

"O iya, haha! Aku lupa. Abaikan saja yang tadi. Hahahha!"

"Hei Leu, rasanya akhir-akhir ini sesuatu yang aneh ada di dalam dirimu."

"Ahaha...masak sih? Kau juga kenapa harus memakai kata-kata seperti itu?"

***sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dirimu (kata-kata ****seperti itu...?)**

"Sudahlah, mengaku saja. Sebenarnya ada apa? Ayo ayo.."

"Ah, sudahlah lupakan saja. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Ayo berangkat! Nanti Akira terlalu lama menunggu."

"Huh, baiklah. Ayo berangkat. Tapi Leu...kalau aku menemukan sesuatu yang janggal dari dalam dirimu aku akan memberitahukan papa dan mama."

"Hei, hei ancaman apa itu? Hahah!"

"...Hahah! ternyata kau tidak tertipu ya Leu! Aku hanya bercanda. Santai saja."

Mendengar itu Leunaf mengusap dadanya. Rasanya ingin bunuh diri kalau sampai adiknya yang banyak mulut itu menceritakan semua kejadian buruk yang ada.

-o0o-

"Hei Leu! Itu Akira! Hai Akira!"

BLETAK!

"Hei, hei. Kalau menyapa orang itu harus yang sopan. Membungkuk dulu. Kau mengerti...?"

"UKH! Dasar Leu!"

Melihat tingkah kakak beradik yang agak aneh itu Akira hanya bisa senyum-senyum. Mereka bertigapun masuk ke dalam gedung bioskop dan menonton film yang sudah mereka pilih.

-Selesai nonton-

"Hoooammm! Filmnya seru ya?"

"Tapi kenapa kau menguap Rima?" Leu merasa kesal.

"BWEEEK! Memangnya tidak boleh?" Rima tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah..sudah...kalian sepertinya ribut terus. Haha." Akira berusaha mendamaikan mereka.

Mendengar kata-kata Akira, wajah Rima menjadi merah karena malu. Mereka bertigapun berjalan ke arah taman sambil memakan es krim. Tiba-tiba Rima melihat gadis berambut pirang sedang duduk di kursi roda dengan raut wajah yang sedih. Dibelakangnya ada seorang ibu-ibu yang sudah agak tua, seperti seorang perawat. Gadis yang dilihat Rima itu seperti Tsumugi, dia tahu karena Leunaf pernah menunjukan fotonya, maka Rima langsung berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis itu, "Hei Leu! Bukankah itu Tsumugi?"

Leunaf melihat gadis yang ditunjuk oleh Rima.

DEG!

Leunaf sangat kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Itu memang benar Tsumugi. Leunafpun berusaha mencari-cari alasan dan mengajak Rima dan Akira untuk pergi ke tempat lain.

"Hei hei. Kau salah lihat kali. Ayo kita makan dulu. Kau pasti sudah lapar kan?"

"T-tapi Leu! Apa kau yakin itu bukan Tsumugi?" Rima masih penasaran.

"Ah! Sudahlah. Ayo kita makan. Aku sudah sangat lapar."

"Fuuh, baiklah..."

Akira dari tadi hanya diam sejak melihat keadaan Tsumugi yang seperti sangat buruk. Akira terus melihat Tsumugi dengan raut wajah iba. Melihat tingkah Akira yang semakin membuat Rima penasaran, Leunafpun menarik tangan Akira, "Hei! Ayo makan!"

"O-oh..iya. Baiklah."

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke restoran Akira hanya terdiam, sedangkan Rima disampingnya malah bernyanyi lagu tidak jelas. Leunaf semakin takut kalau aibnya terbongkar.

Sesampainya mereka di restoran, Akira tiba-tiba minta ijin kepasa mereka berdua untuk pulang. Rima kaget dan merasa tidak rela kalau Akira pulang duluan, tapi Rima tidak bisa memaksa. Akhirnya Rima dan Leunaf hanya makan berdua.

Di tengah makan Rima bertanya kepada Leunaf, "Hei Leu! Kenapa sih kayaknya hari ini semua orang jadi agak aneh ya? Akira, kau juga Leu! Dan yang paling aneh adalah gadis yang sagat mirip dengan Tsumugi tadi. Kau yakin itu tadi bukan Tsumugi?"

"..."

"Leu...?"

"..."

"LEUUUUU!"

"..."

Wajah Leunaf seperti orang sakit. Wajahnya seperti orang syok. Wajar saja dia berawjah seperti itu, karena sekarang ini dia melihat Tsumugi masuk ke dalam restoran tempat dia dan Rima makan.

Rima melambaikan tangan di depan muka Leunaf untuk menyadarkannya. Tapi Leunaf terus bengong dengan wajah syoknya sambil melihat ke arah Tsumugi yang sedang memilih menu untuk memesan. Otomatis Rima melihat ke arah dimana Leunaf melihat.

Rima kaget sekaligus senang. Dia melihat Tsumugi. Walaupun dari tadi dia disadarkan kakaknya bahwa salah lihat tapi kali ini dia yakin kalau itu adalah Tsumugi. Maka Rimapun langsung menyapanya, "Hai Tsumugi!"

Melihat tingkah Rima yang agak aneh Tsumugi hanya tersenyum dan bertanya, "Kau siapa ya...?"

GUBRAK!

Rima langsung kecewa karena dia tidak dikenal, "Aku ini adiknya Leu lho! Leunaf."

Rima memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menunjuk Leunaf yang mukanya semakin hitam karena ketakutan.

Lalu dengan ramah Tsumugi berkata, "Ah! Reunaf ya? Jadi kau adiknya? Wah! Ternyata kau lucu sekali ya!"

"Hihi...terimakasih ya Tsumugi..."

Rima tidak tahu kalau yang dimaksud lucu oleh Tsumugi adalah dia yang seperti beruang.

Leunaf semakin pucat ketika Tsumugi memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih. Untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, Leunafpun dengan cepat menarik tangan Rima dan mengajak Rima untuk pergi dari restoran itu meninggalkan Tsumugi yang semakin memasang wajah sedih.

-o0o-

Daalam perjalanan pulang Rima selalu bertanya kepada Leunaf, "Hei Leu, kenapa tadi kau meminta langsung pulang? Kau kan belum mengobrol dengan Tsumugi. Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang ebrtengkar dengannya ya? Atau kau sudah tidak suka dengannya? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah..."

"BISA DIAM TIDAAAKKKK?"

"Nyuu...baiklah..."

Akhirnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang Leunaf dan Rima tidak berbicara sedikitpun.

Saat di rumah Leunaf hanya duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Sisa waktu tidak ada yang digunakannya untuk bermain atau berjalan-jalan. Melihat tingkahnya yang seperti itu Rima menjadi sedikit kasihan. Bukan hanya karena Leunaf hanya menonton televisi setiap hari. Tapi Leunaf jadi sering bengong tidak jelas. Pikiran negativ Rima mengatakan bahwa Leunaf sudah menjadi orang yang stress. Dia memang kasihan, tapi kecurigaannya terhadap Leunaf belum terselesaikan. Diam-diam Rima pergi ke rumah Akira untuk mengupas rahasia-rahasia Leunaf.

Sesampainya di rumah Akira, Rima langsung menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat Akira bingung, "Hei Akira, ada apa dengan Leunaf? Kenapa dia jadi sering sekali pucat? Kenapa dia seperti tidak mau bertemu dengan Tsumugi? Apakah dia sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak? Ataukah dia..."

"T-tunggu dulu. Apakah kau bisa menyebutkan pertanyaanmu itu pelan-pelan? Aku belum sempat menjawab kau sudah bertanya lagi. Aku jadi pusing."

"Oh, baiklah. Maafkan aku. Silahkan dijawab."

"...Baiklah, jawabannya adalah...aku tidak tahu."

GUBRAK!

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Leunaf itu kan temanmu. Masa kau tidak memperhatikannya?"

"Yah...memangnya Leunaf anakku?"

"Hmm..iya juga sih..tapi, di rumah Leunaf selalu bengong, kerjaannya hanya menonton televisi. Kalau aku ajak ngomong dia tidak bereaksi. Aku harus bagaimana ya?"

Mendengar perkataan Rima, Akira menjadi sedih. Sebenarnya dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Karena di tempat kejadian saat Tsumugi terjatuh kebetulan Akira sedang lewat.

Akirapun akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk bercerita tentang kisah sebenarnya kepada Rima, "...Sebenarnya...waktu Leunaf dan Tsumugi berjalan bersama..."

"Ya...ya...lalu...?"

"Tsumugi terjatuh dari bangunan tempat dia dan Leunaf sedang bersama..."

"Aaaaaa...jadi itu sebabnya Tsumugi duduk di kursi roda, dan itu sebabnya Leunaf tidak mau berbicara dengan Tsumugi, dan jadi itu sebabnya Leunaf terus-terusan berwajah pucat dan terus-terusan bengong dan juga hanya menonton televisi di rumah...?"

"...yahh, sepertinya itu penyebabnya." Akira lagi-lagi memasag wajah sedih.

Rimapun begitu. Keduanya saling terdiam. Akhirnya Rima memutuskan untuk pulang.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Rima terus terdiam sambil merenung. Tiba-tiba dia melihat Tsumugi yang seperti sedang menuju ke suatu tempat. Rimapun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Tsumugi.

Setelah cukup lama mengikuti, ternyata Rima sudah berada di depan rumah Tsumugi. Rima sangat terkesima melihat rumah Tsumugi yang sangat megah. Setelah terkesima Rima kembali berjalan pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, Rima langsung berkata kepada Leunaf, "Hei Leu! Besok aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Makanya, sekarang kau harus tidur."

"..." Leunaf hanya terdiam.

"Hei! Ayo!" Rima memaksa Leunaf untuk tidur sambil menarik tanganya.

-o0o-

Keesokan harinya Rima langsung mengajak Leunaf untuk berangkat menuju ke tempat yang dijanjikan oleh Rima. Sesampainya di tempat itu Leunaf langsung terkesima, karena yang telah dilihatnya adalah sebuah rumah megah.

"Hei Leu..ini adalah rumah Tsumugi."

Mendengar itu wajah Leunaf kembali pucat.

"Fuuh...aku ingin kau meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi Leu. Aku malu sekali punya kakak seperti kau. Bagaimana? Mau kan minta maaf? Ayo kita masuk!"

Dengan wajah pucatnya Leunaf menggeleng.

"Hei Leu! Kau ini bagaimana sih! Harusnya kau kaan bertanggung jawab!"

"Bukan itu maksudku bodoh! Aku bukannya tidak mau minta maaf! Tapi aku tidak mau masuk ke rumah itu!"

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Untuk apa masuk ke rumah itu kalau pemiliknya sedang berada di luar?"

Rima melihat ke arah gerbang rumah Tsumugi. Disitu dia dapat melihat Tsumugi yang sedang bersama seorang pria. Dan yang membuat Rima dan Leunaf menjadi kaget adalah, pria itu tiba-tiba memeluk Tsumugi. Lalu, yang lebih membuat hati Rima teriris adalah, ternyata pria yang memeluk Tsumugi adalah... Akira...

Rima dan Leunaf membanjiri jalan dengan air mata mereka.

-o0o-

Bersambung...

Fuuh...

Akhirnya selesai..

Apdet lama?

Maaf ya!

Review dinanti lho!

Bye bye... *wuuush*

^^b


	4. Turn into Happy People

Hai! Saya Aleunaf kembaliiii!

Setelah melawati ujian yang begitu berat akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan fic ini *lebai

Makasih ya yang udah mau review! (peluk cium readers)

Ok deh mendingan kita mulai aja ya!

**Tsumugi's Boyfriend?**

**Disclaimer : K-ON pastinya bukan bikinan saya…**

Chapter 4

**Turn into Happy People**

Keesokan harinya Rima langsung mengajak Leunaf untuk berangkat menuju ke tempat yang dijanjikan oleh Rima. Sesampainya di tempat itu Leunaf langsung terkesima, karena yang telah dilihatnya adalah sebuah rumah megah.

"Hei Leu..ini adalah rumah Tsumugi."

Mendengar itu wajah Leunaf kembali pucat.

"Fuuh...aku ingin kau meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi Leu. Aku malu sekali punya kakak seperti kau. Bagaimana? Mau kan minta maaf? Ayo kita masuk!"

Dengan wajah pucatnya Leunaf menggeleng.

"Hei Leu! Kau ini bagaimana sih! Harusnya kau kaan bertanggung jawab!"

"Bukan itu maksudku bodoh! Aku bukannya tidak mau minta maaf! Tapi aku tidak mau masuk ke rumah itu!"

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Untuk apa masuk ke rumah itu kalau pemiliknya sedang berada di luar?"

Rima melihat ke arah gerbang rumah Tsumugi. Disitu dia dapat melihat Tsumugi yang sedang bersama seorang pria. Dan yang membuat Rima dan Leunaf menjadi kaget adalah, pria itu tiba-tiba memeluk Tsumugi. Lalu, yang lebih membuat hati Rima teriris adalah, ternyata pria yang memeluk Tsumugi adalah... Akira...

Rima dan Leunaf membanjiri jalan dengan air mata mereka.

-o0o-

"Leu... Akira memeluk Tsumugi tadi...huweee..."

"Ah! Diam kamu beruang cengeng! Kau pikir aku tidak sedih melihat Tsumugi yang dipeluk oleh temanku sendiri..?"

"Kok mereka bisa begitu ya..aku kecewa...aku cari cowok lain saja deh.."

"Hei hei..! kamu tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja! Aku juga tidak akan menyerah! Aku akan berusaha memisahkan mereka! MUAHAHHAAHHA!"

"Kau kelihatan jahat Leu...nyuu..tapi aku setuju dengan usulmu. Ayo kita pisahkan mereka! YEAH!"

"Oke! Ayo kita siapkan misi rahasia 'Adik dan Kakak yang keren'!"

"Ayoooo! Walaupun terkesan norak yang penting kita bisa memisahkan mereka! YEAH!"

TOS!

Rima dan Leunaf memeprsiapkan rencana jahat mereka semalaman. Entah setan apa yang merasuki pikiran dan hati mereka sehingga mereka mau memisahkan Akira dan Tsumugi, padahal belum tentu Akira dan Tsumugi adalah sepasang kekasih.

Keesokan harinya, Rima dan Leunaf memulai misi mereka...

**Misi**** Pertama**

Rima dan Leunaf berjanji untuk bertemu di semak-semak dekat rumah Tsumugi sepulang sekolah. Mereka membawa satu tas yang cukup besar berisi perlatan yang akan mereka pakai untuk akal licik mereka. Mereka tau Akira pasti akan datang mengunjungi Tsumugi. Mereka menunggu cukup lama di balik semak-semak tersebut. Akhirnya setelah menunggu cukup lama, Akira datang menghampiri rumah Tsumugi. Akira berdiri cukup lama di depan gerbang rumah Tsumugi yang megah bagaikan istana itu dengan membawa satu keranjang buah-buahan dan setangkai bunga mawar kuning. Melihat Akira yang datang ke rumah Tsumugi tersebut, Leunaf langsung mengeluarkan peralatan canggihnya dari dalam tas..

Bedak, abu, wig putih dan juga baju lusuh. Kali ini yang menjalani misi adalah Rima. Leunaf mendandani Rima sehingga mirip dengan nenek-nenek yang lusuh. Setelah Rima selesai didandani dan selesai pula memakai wig dan baju lusuh Rima langsung berlari kecil ke arah Akira yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Tsumugi. Saat Rima semakin mendekat ke arah Akira, Rima melambatkan jalannya dan membungkukkan badannya sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Anak muda...uhuk..uhuk..."

"Ah...nenek...ada yang bisa kubantu...? kelihatannya nenek butuh bantuan..."

"...begini anak muda..uhuk..nenek ingin membeli obat batuk...tapi, uhuk..nenek tidak punya uang..bisakah kau membantu nenek.."

"Umm...tentu saja nek. Ini. Ini sebagian uang jajanku. Pakailah nek, untuk membeli obat batuk."

"Uhuk...terimakasih ya nak..tapi..uhuk..nenek tidak tahu apotek berada. Lagipula mata nenek juga sudah mulai rabun..."

"O..begitu ya nek..sebentar aku letakan keranjang buah ini di depan pintu itu dulu. Sabar ya nek.."

Kebetulan gerbang rumah Tsumugi tidak terkunci dan Akira bisa menaruh kernjang buah itu di depan pintu Tsumugi. Saat Akira masih di dalam pekarangan itu, Rima menunjukan jempolnya ke arah Leunaf yang masih bersembunyi di semak-semak. Leunaf hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil menunjukan jempolnya juga.

Akhirnya Akira keluar dari pekarangan tersebut. Keranjang buah memang sudah ia letakkan di depan pintu rumah Tsumugi tapi, setangkai mawar masih ia bawa. Rima yang sedang menjadi nenek itu penasaran dan mulai bertanya kepada Akira.

"Nak..uhuk..kau tidak menaruh bunga itu bersama dengan keranjang..uhuk..buah..?"

"Haha..tidak nek..bunga ini bukan untuk temanku yang sedang sakit.."

"Lalu...uhuk..untuk siapa bunga itu nak..uhuk.."

"Ini untuk..haha! aku jadi malu menyebutkannya..ini untuk orang yang kusukai.."

"Uhuk..dasar..uhuk..anak muda jaman sekarang..uhuk..."

"Ah nenek bisa saja...aku jadi malu.. ayo nek kita ke apotek, nanti batuk nenek semakin parah.."

"Uhuk..baiklah nak..."

Saat berjalan menuju ke apotek, Akira terus memeluk bahu Rima yang sedang menyamar menjadi nenek. Otomatis muka Rima sempat memerah. Tapi, rasa malunya itu harus ia tahan agar penyamarannya tidak kacau.

Launaf yang masih dibalik semak-semak hanya bisa tersenyum melihat adiknya yang terlihat sukses menjalankan misinya. Leunaf memutuskan untuk kembali pulang, kakinya sudah pegel karena terus-terusan menunggu di situ.

Beralih ke Rima yang masih menyamar menjadi nenek. Setelah dibelikan obat batuk oleh Akira, Rima berterimakasih dan pergi meninggalkan Akira. Tentu saja masih dengan badan yang membungkuk dan juga tenggorokan yang sengaja terbatuk-batuk.

Setelah Akira cukup jauh dari Rima yang masih menjadi nenek, Rimapun mulai menegakkan badannya perlahan-lahan.

KRETEK!

"UKH! Tidak enak menjadi nenek, punggungku jadi pegal. Tapi apa boleh buat, ini demi mendapatkan cinta Akira. Hihih..maafkan aku ya Akira. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan memberitahumu tentang rencanaku ini.."

Saat sudah sore, Rima pulang ke tempat dimana ia dan Leunaf tinggal. Saat ia memasuki gerbang rumahnya dan mulai melangkah ke depan pintu rumah itu, ia melihat setangkai bunga mawar berwarna kuning tergeletak di depan pintu rumahnya itu. Rima terdiam sesaat sambil memandangi bunga itu. Rima seperti pernah melihat bunga itu. Lalu ia mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah melihat bunga itu.

"AAAAHHH! Bunga ini kann?"

Tiba-tiba Leunaf membuka pintu.

"Hei hei! Ada apa sih? Tiba-tiba teriak begitu?"

"Ini Lho! Bunga ini yang tadi dibawa Akira saat ke rumah Tsumugi! Tadi saat aku masih menyamar, dia bilang dia ingin memberikan bunga ini kepada orang yang disukainya! YAAAY!"

"Ah, mengarang saja kamu!" Leunaf terlihat tidak percaya.

"Iih! Ini benar! Tanya saja ke Akira kalau kamu tidak percaya...!"

"Ya..ya...kamu ini..baru dapat bunga saja sudah sombong..."

"Iih! Lihat saja nanti! Aku pasti akan mendapatkan hati Akira.."

"Yah..kalau kamu sudah cantik dan langsing seperti TaeYeon*, kamu pasti bisa mendapatkan hati Akira.."

"Ah! Biarin saja aku tidak langsing..bweeek!"

-oOo-

**Misi Kedua**

Setalah cukup sukses dalam menjalani misi mereka yang pertama, Rima dan Leunaf kembali beraksi dengan misi kedua mereka. Kali ini yang menjalani misi kedua adalah Leunaf. Lagi-lagi markas mereka terletak di balik semak-semak. Seperti biasa, setelah pulang sekolah Rima dan Leunaf pergi ke balik semak-semak tersebut.

"Oke Rima, sekarang aku yang akan menjalani misi kedua ini. Kemarin kau sudah cukup sukses dalam menjalani misimu. Doakan aku ya agar aku berhasil, kalau aku berhasil kan kau juga senang."

"Ya ya..pasti aku doakan. Kali ini apa rencanamu?"

"Hmm…begini..pasti Akira akan datang menjenguk lagi. Kita tunggu saja."

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya Akira datang ke rumah Tsumugi, dan lagi-lagi Akira hanya meninggalkan keranjang buah di depan pintu masuk rumamh Tsumugi. Rima dan Leunaf sempat bingung, mengapa Akira hanya meninggalkan keranjang buah di depan rumah Tsumugi dan tidak masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Memang ada kecurigaan di dalam pikiran mereka, tapi bunga-bunga juga muncul di dalam hati Rima, karena Akira tidak sampai masuk ke dalam rumah Tsumugi.

Saat Akira sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah Tsumugi, Leunaf mulai beraksi. Dia keluar dari dalam semak-semak tersebut, Rima memberikan semangat, "Leu! FIGHTING!"

Leunaf masuk ke dalam pekarangan, lalu menuju ke depan pintu dan mengambil keranjang buah-buahan itu. Ia melihat ada sepucuk kartu di dalam keranjang itu, Leunaf lalu membacanya.

_Untuk : Tsumugi_

_Dari : Leunaf_

_Tsumugi maafkan perbuatanku ini..aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya._

_Ini aku berikan buah-buahan yang kedua kalinya._

_Cepat sembuh ya.._

Leunaf kaget. Jadi kemarin Akira datang membawa buah-buahan atas nama dirinya. Leunaf merasa sangat bersalah sekaligus berterimakasih. Dengan ini dia jadi semakin percaya diri untuk menemui Tsumugi. Dengan semangat, Leunaf menekan tombol bel yang terletak di dinding.

TING TONG!

TING TONG!

Setelah menekan bel dua kali, pintu itu terbuka dan ternyata yang keluar adalah Tsumugi yang sedang duduk di atas kursi roda. Wajah Tsumugi terlihat kaget saat mengetahui Leunaf datang mengunjunginya. Saat melihat wajah Leunaf, Tsumugi langsung mendorong mundur kursi rodanya dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Tapi Leunaf menahan pintu itu, menaruh keranjang buah-buahan di lantai dengan perlahan lalu memeluk Tsumugi dengan erat sambil menangis.

"Maafkan aku Tsumugi…aku tahu aku salah…aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi..aku berjanji..jadi tolong maafkan aku Tsumugi.."

Tsumugi hanya terdiam. Lalu saat Leunaf melepaskan pelukannya, perlahan-lahan air mata mengalir ke pipinya.

"A-aku memaafkanmu Reunaf.."

"Ah…terimakasih Tsumugi…"

Leunaf lalu meletakan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Tsumugi lalu Tsumugi membelai rambtu Leunaf perlahan sambil tertawa, "Haha..aku tidak menyangka kau orangnya seromantis ini Reunaf.."

Leunaf hanya diam dan tetap meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Tsumugi.

-oOo-

Leunaf pulang dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, walaupun matanya masih sedikit sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Saat sampai di rumahnya Rima sedang menonton televisi, Rima melihat wajah Leunaf yang berseri-seri.

"Bagaimana Leu? Kelihatannya berhasil tuh.."

"Hehe..aku memang berhasil!"

"YAAAAAAY! Kita berdua berhasil!"

"Yaaa! HORE!"

Lalu kedua kakak adik yang sedang berbahagia itu memutuskan untuk makan di restoran.

"Ayo kita makan di restoran."

"YAAAY! Ayo Leu! Kau yang traktir ya!"

"OKE!"

Sementara kaka beradik itu merayakan keberhasilan mereka, Tsumugi di rumahnya menelfon Akira.

"Halo Akira. Terimakasih ya sudah membantuku. Kalau tidak ada kamu Reunaf pasti tidak akan datang ke rumahku. Terimakasih juga buah-buahannya. Ternyata tidak sia-sia kau memelukku waktu itu. Haha! Rencana kita berdua berhasil!"

"Haha! Sama-sama Tsumugi. Aku juga berterimakasih kepadamu, karena bantuanmu aku bisa menjalankan misiku. Hehe..aku berhasil memberikan bunga mawar kepada Rima. Haha! Kau tahu tidak..? Si Rima itu sampai menyamar menjadi nenek-nenek yang sedang sakit batuk."

"Benarkah..? Hahahah! Anak itu memang lucu ya.."

"Hahah! Dia memang gadis yang nekat. Eh, bagaimana kalau keberhasilan kita ini kita rayakan dengan makan di restoran tempat kamu bekerja dulu?"

"Wah, boleh."

"Oke, aku akan segera menjemputmu."

KLIK!

Kembali ke Rima dan Leunaf. Mereka akhirnya sampai ke restoran yang menjadi tempat mereka untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka.

"Hei Leu…kupikir kau akan mengajakku ke restoran mewah. Ternyata kau hanya mengajakku ke restoran tempat Tsumugi bekerja dulu. UKH!"

"Haha! Kau harusnya bersyukur sudah aku traktir. Kau tahu? Uangku tidak cukup untuk membelikanmu makanan mewah. Apalagi porsi makanmu kan…."

"Sudah! Sudah! Aku sudah tau kelanjutannya. Tidak usah diteruskan. Oke lebih baik kita makan hamburger ini, nanti dingin."

"Haha! Kau ini! Padahal kau tidak suka aku ajak kesini, tapi buktinya kau pesan 3 hamburger. Dasar!"

"Ah! Terserah aku. HUH!"

Saat mereka sedang asyik mengobrol, tiba-tiba datang dua orang masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Akira dan Tsumugi masuk ke ruangan itu dengan santai. Rima yang sedang melahap hamburgernya langsung tersedak melihat kehadiran dua orang itu. Akira berjalan dan mencari tempat duduk. Akira terus berjalan dan berjalan sampai akhirnya dia melihat Rima dan Leunaf.

"Hai kalian berdua!"

Leunaf sempat tersedak saat disapa oleh Akira.

"Uhuk! Eh hai! Kau kesini juga ya Akira? Haha! Kita bisa makan berempat dong."

Rima tertunduk malu. Entah kenapa Rima jadi malu karena 2 hamburger masih terletak di nampan miliknya. Dengan sigap Rima langsung berkata, "Hei Leu! Kau pesan hamburger banyak sekali. Ckck..ternyata kau rakus juga ya…"

Akira yang melihat tingkah Rima langsung tersenyum dan berkata, "Haha! Rima, Rima…kau tidak usah malu untuk makan 3 hamburger di depanku. Aku biasa saja kok.."

BLUSH

Apa yang diucapkan Akira barusan menembus lambung Rima yang sedang mencerna beef dan selada yang baru dia makan, dan tentu saja membuat wajahnya merah padam.

Setelah kejadian yang cukup memalukan itu akhirnya mereka berempat duduk bersama dan mengobrol.

Leunaf membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu, "Hei hei. Kalian dalam rangka apa kesini?"

Akirapun menjawabnya, "Kami mau meraya…ups..ah, kami hanya ingin makan disini. Tsumugi juga ingin makan di restoran tempat kerjanya dulu. Dia kangen tempat ini."

"Oooo…" Leunaf hanya mengiyakan.

Tsumugi hanya tertawa kecil sambil memandang Akira yang sedang mencari alasan.

Mereka hening beberapa saat, lalu Akira angkat bicara, "Hei Rima setelah makan malam ini aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Reu! Aku pinjam adikmu sebentar ya. Kau nanti antarkan Tsumugi pulang ke rumahnya oke?"

"Fuuh..baiklah. Jangan kau ajak ke tempat yang aneh ya. Adikku itu penakut."

"LEU! Nyuu…"

"Baiklah Reu! Ayo Rima, kita pergi sekarang saja. Dah Reu dan Tsumugi!"

Rimapun akhirnya pergi bersama Akira dan Leunaf serta Tsumugi masih berada di dalam restoran. Suasana yang hening membuat perasaan Leunaf ikut menjadi tidak enak. Akhirnya dia mulai mengajak Tsumugi mengobrol.

"Hei Tsumugi…"

"Ya?"

"Hari ini…kau mau ke rumahku tidak? Aku punya film drama yang bagus." (sebenarnya drama itu milik Rima)

"Hihi..boleh boleh..ayo…!"

Akhirnya mereka berempat menjalani kisah mereka dengan bahagia. Meskipun ada batu kerikil yang sempat membuat mereka tersandung, tapi mereka akhirnya bangkit kembali dan menjalani kehidupan dengan wajar.

**The End**

**TaeYeon : Leader grup Korea SNSD (So Nyuh Shi Dae) atau Girl's Generation**

Fuuh…bagaimana akhir cerita mereka berempat.

Rencananya saya akan membuat kisah kencan mereka setelah makan di restoran itu.

Nantikan ya!

Kritik dan saran dinanti lho!

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca….!


End file.
